The Room
by kayla1798
Summary: They are best friends. They tell eachother everything. What will happen when Princess Bubblegum get trapped in a secret lab? My first fic. Please Review! XD


_**Hey! Its kayla1798. this is my first fic, so go easy!**_

A long time ago, after the Great Mushroom War, there was a place where almost anything was possible. There were kings of ice, and princesses of breakfast. This place was the Land of Ooo. The land of Ooo had many different kingdoms. One of the largest-and sweetest- kingdoms was the bright and colorful Candy Kingdom. This candy-coated place was ruled by an equally sweet monarch, Princess Bubblegum. Of all princesses, she had to have been the most respected. Pink, gooey and sugary, she was definately what her name described her as-a princess made of bubblegum.

She was admired by many. A smart and beautiful ruler like her should expect no less. But one of her greatest admirers was a young boy, he was 13 in fact, and his name was Finn the Human Boy. Or just Finn for short. Sadly the princess, or PB as she liked to be called was 18 years old. Finn knew he was too young for her and she would only like him as a brother,or even a close friend at the most, but nothing more. Luckily, Finn did have one thing going for him. He was the greasted hero in all of Ooo.

He was her best friend. Especially after the accident. Once she turned 13, like Finn, the Ice King, a giant perv in their opinion, stopped bothering her. She got to lay off the royal duties more. She had way more time to spend with Finn. Her Finn. Or at least, that's what she thought of him. She told him everything. He told her everything. Whenever the other sensed something was wrong, they tried to fix it. Like that time PB accidentally broke Beemo while performing an experiment and didn't tell Finn. She tried fixing it, but it just didn't work. Finn knew something was up with her. She was avoiding him as much as she could. Which, in his opinion, was a lot. He finally snuck up on her and scared her. He then decided to confront her about why she was avoiding him.

"Finn, I have to tell you something." She gulped.

"What is it Peebles? You know I don't like seeing you so upset." he questioned.

"I accidently broke Beemo." She whispered the last part, but Finn still heard.

It took her only a few moments to tell him what she had done. She couldn't lie to him. Not Finn. Not her Finn. At first he was very mad at her, but then looked up and saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes. He couln't stay mad at her. Not even if he wanted to. She was too kind and delicate. Plus she was PB. Ever since that moment, they vowed to never keep anything from the other.

The next day, PB wanted to go into a special room. A secret room for that matter. She wanted to bring her Finn along. She knew he loved adventuring, and this would be an adventure. She hadn't gone in since she was 16(yes, she is still 13) and she figured Finn would be interested in exploring and seeing what the room had come to with her. Although, there was one thing bothering her. She could not remember why she had not been in that room for so long. After about an hour of pondering over that question, she called Finn and told him she had something special to show him.

"Hey Finn, you wanna come by the candy castle so we can hang out? I really wanna show you something."PB asked kindly.

"W-wait. You want m-me to come h-hang out with you? And s-show me s-something?"Finn asked. He was still awkward around her.

"Ya, Finn. We are like, best friends. Why wouldn't I invite you over, silly?" Finn had no idea it was rhetorical question.

"Well, I can-"

"Finn, that was a rhetorical question. Your not supposed to answer it. So are you coming over?"

Right then, Finn hung up and ran over to the castle. Of course, with Finn being the crazy(the cute crazy) admirer of PB that he is, he raced over. By the time he saw PB, he was out of breath, panting, and had sweat dripping from his forehead, pretty much soaking his "awesome hat". As soon as he arrived, PB flirtatiously(she didn't know) grabbed one of the ears on Finn's hat making his face turn crimson.

"We must get going." She said, weaving in and out of halls like she was a GPS.

"Where are we going, Poibles?" Finn asked curiously. Sure, it didn't really matter as long as he was spending time with the princess, but he still wanted to know.

"You'll see." With that, the princess saw the secret entrance to her secret room.

She pushed an almost hot pink icing covered brick and a staircase suddenly appeared at their small feet. It was covered with dust and cobwebs. They then descended down the ominous stairs. PB jumped at every step either her or Finn made, because with each step, the stair they were on squeaked like her pet mouse and creeked like a door to an abandoned house. When they finally reached the door, PB had almost had at least 5 heartattackes. With her not going down there, many pests began to live in the staircase, including bats. Each time a step screeched, so did a bat.

When she opened the metal door, she noticed that it had rusted over and put it on her mental list of things to create a cure to. They then walked in, revealing an almost pristine labratory. It was not pristine becaues there were a few cobwebs here and there, but other than that, it looked brand-new, as if had just been built or repaired yesterday. Of course it was how you would imagine a pink candy princess's lab to be. Pastel colored walls and cabinents. Long, metal examination tables. An emergency chemical shower and eye wash. It even had hooks in the back corned for storage of labcoats, aprons, and goggles.

As soon as they both walked in, the door slammed shut with a very large and loud thud. PB then remebered why she had not come back to the secret room. And she had rembered the hard way, too. Back when she last came here, she had mixed two chemicals together and they reated with a ginormous explosion, busting the lock on the door. She said that she would not go back until it was fixed in fear of getting locked inside again.

"Finn, I am soooo sorry! I had completely forgotten that when this door shuts, it does not open from the inside!" PB said, on the verge of tears. Now the person that she had loved would hate her for locking him in some lab with a psychopathic scientist!

"Poibles, don't be sad, please, At least we are in here together. Right?" The young and couragous hero stated trying to lighten the mood.

"But Finn, we could be stuck in here forever!" PB stated, now actually crying, considering her room was a secret after all.

"Well, I'm glad that I am stuck in here with you, my dear princess." Finn retorted. He then realized what he said and started mentally cursing at himself.

Then, an awkward silence fell over the room. They were both thinking of how to get of of the pastel workplace and the other, but mostly the latter of the two. Neither of them had ever felt so scared and yet so safe at the same time. After about an hour of them both staring blankly into space and not uttering a word, Finn gathered all of his might and spoke up.

"Hey princess, I just got anidea! How about I try banging on the door while you try yelling for help?" He actually felt very proud for thinking of that.

"That is a very good idea Finn, but my secret lab **_is_** a secret and not many people know how to get here. Well actually only three people do. You, me and Peppermint Butler. But sadly, he said he was going to visit Meat Man to get some meat for the Royal Barbeque next week." She sad, with not only a hint but a pleathure of sadness in her voice.

"Well, mybe he will be back soon?" Finn asked, trying to remain optimistic.

"He said that he-"

"It was a rhetorical question, princess." Finn said, smiling and chuckling a bit. This made PB laugh for about 30 seconds.

The two then sat there thinking,again about a plan to get out and about the other person in the room with them. This time, the silence was not very long. Both had something they were going to tell the other. They were going to say how they felt about eachother. And not just how they were friends, but how they really felt.

Just as they both opened their mouths, the door burst open and Peppermint Butler was there, holding a paper bag full of meat. He was practically hyperventilating, thoughts of worry going through his mind. he was still not aware that they were in there. PB then spoke up to get the hard skulled candy to notice them.

"Peppermint Butler! You saved us! We have been trapped down here for about two hours! I am so thankful that I wrote you that note and..."

"You were on Meat man's appointment list." Finn finished her sentence for her. Peppermint Butler looked at the two and noticed they were both blushing like mad.

"Well, I am also very happy you wrote me the note. Imagine how long you and Finn the Human Boy would have been trapped down here?" He added.

After going back up the stairs and cleaning themselves up, they said their goodbyes. The sun was setting just as Finn exited the gates of the kingdom and PB rraced out tworads him. She had remembered what she needed to tell him. He didnt notice her and he turned around and was crashed into by a not-so-graceful princess, but he didn't care.

"Hey Finn, I wanted to tell you something!" She said, trying to dust off her dress while also trying not to keep her eyes off of the young boy.

"What is it Peebs?" He asked, hoping and praying that she was going to say what he wanted her to.

"Umm, I...uh...wanted to invite you to come have breakfast with me tomorrow morning. Yeah, that's it!" She said, making it up on the fly, not wanting to reveal her feelings just yet.

"Uhhh...s-sure!" Finn said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay! See you then!" PB said turning around, mentally giving herself a high-five.

"Yeah, tomorrow! It's a date!" Finn said, again mentally cursing at himself for his choice of words.

The next morning, the young pink-haired princess found herself anxiously pacing around in circles in her room, making her ranicorn slippers squeak with every footstep she took. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She never gets nervous!

She then went downstairs into the brightly painted kitchen making sure all of her and Finn's food was prepared could not wait for him to arrive. She went back upstairs to make sure her pj's were perfect. She kept trying on different pajamas and could not decide which one to wear. After the 6th time trying on pj's #2, she decided on them. They were great. Light pink with hot pink hearts and lavender frills on the sleeves,

Finn finally arrived at the castle at 9:17, only to be greeted by PB with a huge grin on her face as if she had finally made a cure agaisnt zombies, sparking Finn's curiosity.

"Hey Peebles. You okay?" He asked, with both curiosity and concern present in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine! How about you?" She asked, trying to sound calm, but coming off as obsessive.

"I am great. Thanks for asking. So, what's on the menu?" He asked, almost starting to drool at the thought of fancy breakfast at a castle like this,

"Well, we are having belgian waffles, eggs benidict, blueberry scones, and sitrus strawberry banana juice." She said, acting as if it were just FruitLoops.

"Yum!" He said, drool now evident.

After the delicious breakfast was finished, PB pulled Finn aside and said she had something to tell him. He then said the same to her. They were both surprised.

"Finn, there is something...I've...er...been wanting to tell you for a while , it is kinda important. You know that sweater I gave you and hpw it protected you from the Lich because of the power of liking someone a lot? Well, I like you a lot. Not just as friends. You are my best friend, btu I was hoping we could be more tha-" Pb was met by Finn kissing her.

"I was hoping you would say that. I was going to tell you the same thing," He smiled, making her blush.

"I guess that room brought us together." She said, still blushing.

"I guess so. Oh, and I have one more thing to ask. re we a couple?"

"Yes." She said. And the sealed it with a kiss.

__**_END_**

**_Did you guys like it?This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! I'd like to send a shout out to TadAmu4EVA872 for giving me some ideas for this story! THNXX FOR READIN!_**

**_Peace out peoples XD_**


End file.
